


Rosewick Week 2016

by Gravity_Piglet



Category: RWBY, Soul Eater
Genre: 2016 Rosewick week, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Rosewick Week, i am trash, that are not related to each other, these are one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Piglet/pseuds/Gravity_Piglet
Summary: Non related One shots for Rosewick week. Yay!Day 1: Encounters and InteractionsDay 2: Sides/MoralsDay 3: ColorsDay 4: If OnlyDay 5: FamilyDay 6: HolidaysDay 7: Free Choice





	1. Encounters and Interactions

A Corrupted Soul: Soul Eater AU

-99th soul-

It was the night that Ruby would get Crescent's 99th soul. The first time they met. They were chasing a ghoul called Jack the Ripper, a disgusting creature who's soul had long since been corrupted. Crescent hummed in Ruby hands as they worked together to harvest the soul. She smiled down at her weapon as the scythe gulped down the soul. It was the first time they met and certainly not the last.

Roman was working, not really all that hard, but working none the less. Melodic hated days like this and preferred to stay in his weapon form and refuse to speak to his maester. Both preferring other's company, rather than their partner's. He had been trailing after the rogue for some time remembering Cinder's clear orders to him about Jack. When he stumbled upon the red haired maester and her weapon. Her eyes widened as they landed on the criminal's face and his raised weapon. He could feel her piercing gaze as she looked at his soul, the red taint obviously coloring. He watched as her scythe swallowed the soul of his former lackey, as soon as the weapon was done with it's meal, the hooded girl raised the weapon up to defend herself. She launched herself at him and he easily dodged her attempts to attack him, raising Melodic he fired a quick shot, uttering a quick sentence, "Let's teach little Red a lesson."

"Hey!" she shouted as she dove behind a dumpster to avoid the shining spray of light that exploded when his shot hit the ground.

"Well, Red, I must say, this has been an eventful evening, but this is where we part ways," his last shot hit the wall directly, bricks and plaster stopping the fifteen year old from seeing the route of her attacker. Her teeth clenched and Crescent, her cousin and weapon, morphed back into human form, bright red hair flowing behind her. "We'll get him next time, after all, all we need now is a witch's soul, then I will become a death scythe."

Ruby sighed.

-0 souls-

The second meeting was different. Ruby had just failed to make Crescent into a death scythe, the dream she had moving toward for over a year, because of a stupid mistake. Why didn't she see it? Obviously Neon wasn't a witch, she was a freakin CAT. So instead of a witch's soul Crescent got a cat's. Ruby rocked her legs back and forth on the tower she was sitting upon, her heels slamming into the brick, causing pain to shoot up her limbs. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," she muttered to herself repeatedly, each time slamming her feet in harder, till they bled. A unrefined laugh interrupted her self deprecation and the maester looked up to come face to face with the orange haired villain she had encountered before Crescent lost all her souls. He plopped down next to her, leaning back on his hands and gazing through his bangs at her unblemished face. "So, what'd you do? Fail a test?" he laughed again, assuming he had hit right on the mark.

Ruby turned her face away, "No! I made a mistake and caused my weapon to loose all 99 souls we had collected!"

Roman seemed a bit taken back, "Damn Red! If I did that Melodic would kill me," he looked down at her feet, the blood soaking through her boots and dying the fabric red, "What the Hell!"

His voice had raised so drastically Ruby's eyes went wide and she glanced down at her feet, "What?"

She was genuinely confused, and he lifted her leg up and put it in his lap, "Don't hurt yourself because your dissapointed in yourself."

Gently prying the boot off her foot, after unlacing it, he tore the bottom of her tights off so that he could see the wound better. "Why do you care, aren't we enemies?"

Torchwick sheepishly looked down, "Ahh, sorry. It's just that my little sister Neo used to do stuff like this, no matter who it is it still effects me."

Ruby nodded and let Roman treat her wounds, silently sitting still unless his gentle touch tickled her feet. After his nimble fingers finished treating the wound, she started speaking, "I heard about who you are, Roman Torchwick, king of the thieves."

"Then you should know that an act of kindness such as this is rare and will never happen again," his voice was bitter and he stood and began walking away.

"Wait!" Ruby stood on wobbly legs, "I want to be friends."

He scoffed, "And why would you be friends with the king of thieves?" he asked incredulously.

"Because everyone deserves kindness."

"What are you? A saint?" he laughed and sighed, "fine then, but don't get too attached."

-14th soul-

Ruby and Roman, the maesters who were enemies and friends, this news quickly circulated the school. They fought a lot, I'm not going to lie, their weapons holding them back as their words lashed the other. By the time Crescent had reached 14 souls, Ruby and Roman had met up at least half that amount. Crescent was slightly jealous of the time her partner was spending with the criminal but her own time talking with Melodic eventually essauged even her doubts of the green eyed man.

-46th soul-

The first time they kissed was on the tower. They often hung out there after the second meeting. Roman had turned to Ruby, pulled her body close to his own, "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this," he whispered in her ear and planted a small sweet kiss on her surprised lips. He let go of her back, allowing her the chance to pull away if she so desired, but she only buried her hands in his hair allowed him to deepen the kiss. A week later he properly asked her out and only had to get beat up by Yang twice before she accepted it.

-85th soul-

After much begging Roman finally introduced Ruby to his sister, the girls hit it off immediately and often teemed up when making fun of the poor criminal.

-99th soul-

Ruby veil covered her eyes as her balling father led her down the aisle to the place where her fiance was standing, watching in awe. Yang and Crescent stood to her left as the rings were brought up to the dais. Roman's eyes were sparkling as he pulled the veil off Ruby's face and said his vows. Ruby's voice shook and her own eyes glittered with happiness as he lowered his head to hers. And the rest is history, because Ruby saved the a corrupted soul by giving him her own.


	2. Morals/Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! That escalated quickly!

Desire

Takes place shortly after the events of Volume 1 Chapter 16 Black and White.

Roman had been a criminal for a long time. Most of his life in fact. He didn’t even remember a time in his life where he had not been breaking the law even a little. And he would be the first to admit that his morals really did reside in the drain. It’s not like he had to have particularly good morals in his line of work but even as a thief his were pretty low. The orange haired criminal didn’t even blink at shooting at a child, but for some reason this adolescent was worming her way into his hard worked shell of unfeeling. It hadn’t been that way the first time they met, his weapon almost blasting a hole in her pretty little face. It wasn’t until the next time when he started feeling something for the girl in front of her. To stop himself, as soon as she had turned away he shot, selfishly craving her attention. But for what reason?! She was good all the way through. Sweetness literally melted off her. Obviously she would never fall for a guy like him, not unless she believed his morals were the same as his. Or she might, she was such a saint that she might help someone like him because she thought she could turn him good. Silly Red. That would never work with someone like him. Not Roman. He had always been bad, and always would. What else could he do? What else was he good at?

Torchwick watched Red as she walked along with her friends in downtown Vale. Window shopping and laughing at her friend's jokes. Before she could walk past he reached out and snagged her hood with his cane, covering her mouth with his hand and holding her arms back so she wouldn't struggle. His raspy voice brushed her ear as he whispered, "Scream and I kill anyone who comes to help."

Ruby nodded mutely at his words and he released her mouth but still kept a tight grip on her body. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and sighed, tentatively she raised her hand to the back of his neck and stroked his hair, the soft tips tickling her fingers. "Are you okay?" her voice was quiet and empathetic, gently probing him to answer her question.

"Been better Red. Why aren't you afraid?" he pulled back from her and clenched his teeth, fighting himself from his want.

"Everybody has bad days occasionally, even criminals need a hug once and a while. I'll still beat you up next time we meet though."

Roman released his breath, his eyes dilating in pure desire, not just physically but mentally as well, "Yes. Because we are enemies," his teeth creaked, "and you are a huntress."

The girl's silver eyes looked into his questioningly, "and even if I wanted, you are good and I, I'm me."

The criminal released his hostage and Ruby heard the distant calls of her teammates looking for their missing leader, she turned her head trying to determine how close they were. When she turned back to see the orange haired criminal's own reaction his presence was gone.

Roman ran from the alley, his breath ragged and unrelenting, his chest heaving as he got dizzy. What was he thinking? What had he meant to do when he grabbed her from the street? He didn't know what exactly he had been thinking when he had reached out to grab Red's hood but he knew that it was stupid. He couldn't afford another slip-up like this, not with Cinder hounding him and the government after him. So Roman Torchwick through himself into his work and tried to forget about the short huntress in red that had snagged his attention and desire. If it had been anyone else, he would have just taken what he wanted, satisfying himself but hurting the girl in the process. But for some reason Red was different, even though he wanted her, he wanted her more than one night. So if he couldn't have her always, he told himself, I'll never allow myself to have her. He dove head first into crime.


	3. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like their getting shorter

Sunrise

All through Ruby's youth she had loved the sunrise, the shades of red and yellow, but what especially fascinated her was the orange and green. Streaks of green flashing across a sky of orange. She often painted these sunrises bringing them into appearance on canvases, and although her art would not be called great, you could see her love for the sunrise in every painting she did. Every morning she left the dorms in the earliest hours of the morning, eventually her team became used to her daily excursions.

What they didn't know didn't hurt them. They didn't know it wasn't just the sunrise that Ruby loved, but also their sworn enemy. Every morning, before the sky was light she would zoom down to the docks to meet up with her lover. No one suspected, because really, who would. Their innocent, sweet, clean minded, cookie loving leader would never do something so scandalous.

Roman would sit waiting for Ruby on the dock, orange hair glinting in the light of the shattered moon. And Ruby would snuggle up next to him to watch the sunrise, sneaking peaks at his face while he watched the bright light peak over the horizon. And Ruby thought that Roman was as breathtaking as the flashes of color breaking across the sky.

-

Roman thought that Ruby was like the sun. So bright and scorching that you couldn't help but stare. He didn't think she was suited to someone like him, someone who could never attract as much attention no matter how hard he tried. He was just an effect of her glow. Roman told her this often but she just smiled at him, her silver eyes sparkling in the early morning light, assuring him that she was no sun, just a lowly bird peering at the awe inspiring glow of the sunrise. He didn't believe her. But instead of arguing with her he got up early every morning and watched the sun rise with her, imagining that might for one second shine some of her bright light upon him.


	4. If Only

The Portland air leaked into the small cafe every time someone stepped inside, causing the customers to shiver and glare at the trespasser. Ruby paid no heed to all the other patrons, her warm red sweatshirt keeping her warm. Her short black hair was dyed red at the tips, matching the cotton sweatshirt and her small eyes shifted onto the menu. She had just moved to Portland from her home town of Newport, a coast city about 2 hours away from Portland. She had graduated early from her high school at the age of 16 and moved into the dorms with her older sister Yang. Their other dorm mates were interesting but didn't seem inclined to like the younger girl. Ruby looked into her wallet, seeing the meager remains of the allowance her father had sent her only a week ago. Things were so much more expensive in the city. She blew her hair out of her eyes and the door rang as a new customer stepped into the cafe, his gaze roving the small shop and landing on Ruby, who was paying no attention to the older student. She looked at the menu again, picking thing off that she couldn't buy with her little money and sighed, calling the waitress to her, "I'm ready to order."

The woman's low cut skirt brushed against the table, "What can I get ya?"

"I'll have a small cup of coffee, cream, three sugars" Ruby told the woman, who was older than her by at least 5 years.

"Alright, it will be done in just a few moments."

Ruby still ignored the handsome man staring at her and reached into her messenger bag, retrieving her laptop from the full bag. She set it up quickly booting up the screen and cracking her knuckles to prepare her fingers for the work they were about to do. Another long breath escaped her lips, "Why does writing make so little money these days. If only I could have just one cookie, but it doesn't fit into my budget."

Her thinking out loud was interrupted by the smooth voice of a man near her, she looked up seeing his bright ginger hair and captivating green eyes, "But it fits into mine, let me buy ya something sweetheart."

The man was wearing black slacks and a white button-up shirt, a black fedora topped his hat and he held a fashionable cane and black messenger bag, plainer than Ruby's flowered bag. His gaze was mischievous and a grin was permanently etched into his features. Ruby ignored him, assuming he was talking to someone else, boys didn't buy her things, no that was her sister and she had often wished that she had her sister's look. The man slid into the seat across from her, "I'll take that as a yes. So you got a name Red?"

Ruby looked up from her computer, a confused look on her face, "Ruby Rose," she mumbled, giving him her pen name instead of her real one.

"Ah, I was close to you're name then, when I called you Red," he motioned to the waitress, she batted her eyes and pulled her shirt lower as she approached, "the usual please," he said to the waitress, "and whatever little Red wants."

The woman smiled lecherously at the college student and glared at Ruby. Ruby looked at her laptop, loud boisterous words on the tip of her tongue, her voice though was small, "three chocolate chip cookies."

The waitresses eyes spelled murder as she walked away from the table were Ruby sat and the orange haired man began speaking, "Name's Roman, Salem dormitory. How about you, I haven't seen you around?"

Ruby blushed, "Isn't that the dormitory that does all those crazy stunts and parties, at least my Co-Ed dormitory, Colour, is more calm. And I just arrived 2 weeks ago, Portland is a big place."

Roman leaned forward onto the table, Ruby's face growing warmer every second he stared at her, "Really, I've heard some pretty outrageous rumors about your dorm as well, like that huge food fight that destroyed you dorm dining room a week ago."

The red haired girl looked down guiltily, remembering the fight with some of her dorm buddies, she laughed awkwardly, "Yeah that was really hard to clean up."

A sweet laugh escaped Roman's lips and Ruby found herself wanting to hear more of it. At that moment their order arrived, the waitress leaning over as she set the cups of coffee down, allowing Roman to get an ample view of her cleavage. Apparently unperturbed he picked his coffee and took a sip of the caffeinated drink. As soon as the waitress left, Ruby leaned over to glance at Roman's cup, scarfing the cookies down as she did. She slammed back into her seat. Her words referred to the cup that Roman was pleasantly downing.

"Black!?!"

By the way, this is not racist I am referring to coffee not people. Any resemblance to the admin is purely...... intentional. Make assumptions as you may.....  
Gravity_Piglet out :3


	5. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, this one is waaaaaayyyyy shorter than I intended it

Something More- Fairy Tail AU

The candles in Ruby's room flickered from a slight gust, their warm light filled the room and even though the night outside was a frozen wonderland Ruby and her companion stayed warm under a blanket. They sat next to each other, talking of the events of the past few days. With the grand magic games coming up they were discussing possible battle strategies to combat the other participants. Their guild, had failed the last 7 years and they hoped to redeem themselves this time. A lull in the conversation appeared and Roman leaned forward to speak, "Have you ever thought, of becoming something more than family?"

Ruby shook her head, "No."

"You don't have to be so blunt," Roman scoffed.

Ruby punched his arm, "You didn't let me finish, meany. What else is there? What is closer than nakama?"

The orange haired sniper sighed and mumbled under his breath then he moved closer to the red haired girl. His face neared her's and she remained still, he brushed his lips against her cheek, "Boyfriend," he murmured.

His lips found her eyes and he kissed her eyelids, "lover."

"Beau," his cold lips fell along her neck and Ruby sat still, surprised at the rate of her heart.

Roman raised her hand to his mouth and whispered against it, "fiancé."

His eyes met her and his face was but one centimeter away from her face, she could feel his warm breath against her face, "husband."

Cold lips met warm ones in a chaste quiet kiss, Roman pulled back scanning Ruby's eyes for rejection and found none. Her breath came out in gasps, her hand touched her thundering heart, "If there is anything more than family that exists," she pulled her hand up and touched Roman's face.

She reached around and embraced her long time nakama, "I want to be it with you..."


	6. Holidays

I don't celebrate holidays so I was going to do an anniversary type thing but it turned into this, sorry...

Fear and Tears

The rain pounded against the black soil and ran in streams down the hill into the forest. A soaked girl stood in the ran, kneeling at a grave, the rain disguising her tears as flecks of water falling from the heavens. Her sobs were quiet as she beheld her mother's name on the carved rock. Her shoulders were bare but the drenched black turtle neck. The other mourners had long since left the sight and she stood alone with only her thoughts to keep her company. The small girl's knees were covered in the dark soil and she sobbed uncontrollably, shivering as a breeze passed through her thin clothes.

A rustle reached her ears from the vast forest and she didn't even turn her head to face the noise. Her silver eyes glint in the meager light peaking through the shadowed clouds, shining with shed tears. More twigs snapped, closer now to the young girl, yet Ruby still did not look back behind. A soft piece of cloth covered her soaked shoulders and the girl finally looked up. A teenage boy in a black shirt stood behind her, orange hair hanging in his eyes, only slightly wet. "You'll catch a cold, staying outside in this weather," his voice caressed Ruby like a warm breeze.

She pulled the coat closer around her and looked up at the teen, tears welling up in her eyes, "Why did she have to leave me, the world is so scary without her here."

He pulled the sopping girl closer to his semi-dry body, "Then you should fight it. He whispered into her hair, become someone they will be afraid of."

He released Ruby from his arms, kneeling toward her mother's grave and saying a quick prayer for her life. Then he stood and began walking back to the forest, Ruby called after the male, "Wait! Why did you help me."

He didn't turn, "Because even I have something I'm afraid of."

The orange haired boy vanished into the woods and Ruby found that her tears had dried, she finally walked back to her home, curious of the strange teen the whole way.


	7. Free Choice

Fiction

Ruby sat at her laptop. Fingers flying across the keyboard. Mind echoing. Words tumbling and stories growing. Stories of encounters, of morals, of sunrises, of ifs and of family. She thought on tears and rain, of finding something to fight for. Yang exploded into her room and Ruby quickly clicked out of the tab she had been using to type, a blush raging fiercely across her face. Since she had begun writing these stories she had not shown them to anyone. Keeping her fiction to herself, her daydreams contained inside her computer. She looked up at her older sister, wondering what the fiery girl wanted. "You have a visitor," Yang exclaimed loudly, "he's talking to dad now. I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

She winked at Ruby and Ruby's brow wrinkled in confusion, "I don't."

She stood from her laptop, making sure to close the screen so that her sister could not peek on her writing once she left the room. Her red skirt brushed against her legs as she exited her room and Ruby wondered who the visitor was. A tall male stood next to her father in the living room, orange hair peeked out from a black fedora and he grinned when he saw Ruby. "Long time no see Red, he grinned at the surprised girl, "you look just as cute as ever."

 

My short but sweet ending, thanks for reading and letting me have such a wonderful rosewick week. Love you all. ^w^


End file.
